


Weak

by rocklobster



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Confessions, Fluff, Other, it's wxson if you squint, loosely based on something that happened during gameplay, wx-78 experiences existentialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocklobster/pseuds/rocklobster
Summary: After an incident with Bunnymen, Wilson discovers something new about WX-78.





	Weak

The silence was deafening.

Wilson expected his automaton companion to be mad, furious even, but he wasn't expecting the silent treatment.

The cold winter breeze was nothing compared to WX's cold shoulder. Wilson wanted to apologise, but he wouldn't even know where to start! Should he apologise that he possibly could've had WX-78 killed? Apologise that he wasn't able to help? There were so many things he could be apologising for, so he sat in silence. Glancing over to WX who was silently chewing on blue mushrooms.

Wilson could see scratches and bite marks covering their chassis. He imagined those on his body and cringed, but immediately felt bad knowing that it was his fault WX looked like _this._

It all started as a simple trip to the caves for some light bulbs and other resources they could carry. But despite WX-78 advising Wilson _not_ to pick up the monster meat from the spiders just yet, Wilson insisted, reasoning that if they left the meat there, some other monster might steal their loot. So imagine the panic that washed over them when they saw a mob of angry, over-sized rabbits chanting "KILL" and "DIE" hopping over towards him at an alarming rate.

In his panic, he ran past WX-78 who had been carrying the lantern that lit their path. In anger and confusion, WX-78 was about to scold Wilson for his recklessness until they almost got trampled by the group of Bunnymen that were pursuing the scientist, who _apparently_ had forgotten all about the dangers lurking in the dark.

This of course, made WX-78 panic and run after Wilson. Both in anger and worry. Angry because WX-78 _knew_ for a fact that Wilson had gone against their better judgment and picked up the monster meat, and worried because they knew Wilson's flesh armour would _not_ be enough to help him survive the excruciating bites of the rabid vegan cotton balls. 

The situation could've been quite comical; Wilson running away from a group of bloodthirsty Bunnymen and an angry WX-78 running behind them, desperately reaching out their lantern so that the light could reach Wilson.

In the end, WX-78 had to tackle one of the Bunnymen and as a result, have _all of the Bunnymen_ chewing on them. WX was a little thankful Wilson had helped them defeat their adversaries, but their gratefulness was overshadowed by their intense anger.

So now here they were, both of them sitting around a temporary campfire. Wilson staring at WX with almost pleading eyes, WX doing their best to pretend that the scientist didn't exist.

"Wex?"

Wilson scooted closer to WX. He could hear their mechanical insides whirring and humming. "I'm sorry."

Wilson didn't even care about anything anymore, he just wanted a reaction-a small nod, a hum, a scoff- _anything_ that told him the automaton was indeed listening. He cooed and pleaded, but WX wouldn't budge. He sighed and was about to give up, before WX spoke.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA, HOW WORRIED I WAS."

The way they said it, it didn't sound like question. It sounded like a statement. Wilson was sweating, despite the cold temperatures, he felt a weird feeling in his chest. _He_ made WX-78 worry? Was that even possible?

"Y-you're not mad your body is a little...broken?" Wilson said, but it was almost a whisper. He took a good look at WX-78, and there were chips and scratches all over them. "I CAN BE REPAIRED, YOU CANNOT BE."

"THEREFORE, I AM MAD THAT _YOU_ MADE ME _WORRY._ "

"But h-how? I thought you said your empathy module was broken?" Wilson did his best to try and pretend that his voice cracks totally didn't happen, he cleared his throat and awkwardly glanced at WX, who was staring at their half-eaten mushroom.

"IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE," WX turned to face Wilson. "BUT I CAN FEEL IT. I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO, BUT I _CAN FEEL IT_. I FEEL NEW THINGS. IT'S DISGUSTING, AND IT SCARES ME."

Wilson, of course, is quite the curious mind. He was in awe at this discovery, WX-78, the soulless automaton, can now _feel._ He wanted to ask the how, when, why, and what. But he felt that wasn't appropriate in this situation, maybe in another time. "Why do they scare you?"

"I FEEL PAIN, WHENEVER ONE OF YOU USELESS FLESHBAGS FAIL TO RETURN AS SCHEDULED," WX placed a metallic finger on Wilson's chest. Wilson thought about the times that two of their group members would go out and gather resources, they had all agreed that they would always return before sundown if possible. Then Wilson thought about all the times he saw WX-78 standing guard and watching the entrance of their camp whenever the designated resource collectors of the day failed to return before dusk. He didn't think much of it before, but due to this new revelation, he felt guilty that he wasn't able to comfort them. "I'M AFRAID THAT I MAY BE BECOMING INFERIOR."

Wilson patted WX-78 on the back. He felt the recently made scratches, and the icy cold metal. "There, there. That's not true."

"I SENSE THAT YOU ARE ONLY TRYING TO COMFORT ME," WX glowered at Wilson, who had wrapped his arms around them. They could see the goosebumps that formed on his arms. "DO YOU THINK I'M WEAK?"

"No, of course not," Wilson reassured them. "I think you're one of the best."

Wilson smiled. Just a little bit. He tried to not make it obvious he felt happy when he heard a garbled noise come from WX-78. He would definitely like to study WX-78 more, but for now. All Wilson wanted to do was hug WX, primarily for the small amount of warmth that emitted from their metallic chest, but because he also wanted to comfort WX.

WX-78 was torn. They didn't know whether to scream or hurt something. But they couldn't find it in themselves to push away Wilson, they oddly liked the sensation of the warmth and the comfort. They let out a sigh. They were supposed to be superior. Petty things such as affection and empathy weren't something they were supposed to have. "I THINK I'VE GONE WEAK."

**Author's Note:**

> my first story on this website and it's for my friend who demanded i write his sick fantasies. kind of based on what happened when his dumbass "accidentally" picked up monster meat and proceeded to get mauled and successfully escaping with 3HP.
> 
> if you've any writing advice, feel free to tell me.


End file.
